McJealous
by IslandGurl90
Summary: Never before could he be classified as a Jealous man. He use to think that it was a useless emotion. That's before he met Meredith, now he can't help but be jealous. She has the ability to evoke emotions in him he never thought possible. MerDer
1. Old Friends

**Title: McJealous**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(**

**Summary: Derek doesn't know how to react when a new man comes into Mer's life. Story takes place after Der picks Addison, just after he says he's giving up Mer in the marriage counselor's office**

**This is without a doubt a MerDer story. It's pretty much about Derek being Jealous, hence the name. I realized that my other story 'Tangled Web' won't have some real good MerDer moments for another two chapters or so, so I decided that this would be a good alternative in the meantime. This story has been sitting down somewhere in the back of my head catching dust for a while now, so because of Grey's winning the Golden Globe, I figured I should post it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Mer is waiting outside of the intern locker room, waiting for her friends to come out so they all could head over to Joes. Mer looks to her right and sees Derek walking down the hall, he looks up and sees her. He stops and just stares at her. They gaze at each other, then Mer breaks it by looking forward, but she can tell he's still there looking at her. Mere seconds later she hears something, turns her head left toward the sound and her eyes widen in suprise.

"Babs" he says, a big smile creeping up to his eyes

"Talon!!!!!!!" Mer shrieked as she moved closer to her old friend. When she reached him, he hoisted her up into the air and twirled her around, instead of placing her back on her feet, he held her close to his body and pulled her into a hug, she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him back. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Derek as well as the three nurses on the floor at the time.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she said as she placed her hands on each side of his neck and trailed her thumbs over his cheeks

"I told you I would come as soon as I thought you were settled in" he told her as he placed they're foreheads together

"I missed you so much!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed then kissed the tip of his nose

"I missed you too"

Derek was standing at the nurses station clenching his jaw, when he heard Mer tell this man she missed him, he formed his hands into fists and squeezed them so hard his knuckles turned white

"So how you been lately?"

An undescribable look came over her face but it was gone almost as fast as it came and was replaced with a fake smile. Talon noticed it though

"What's wrong babe? What happened"

Her eyes were welling up and a single tear slid out of her eye, which Talon wiped away quickly with his thumb

"I don't want to talk about it" she sighed and nestled her face into the crook of his neck

"Okay, if that's what you want, no worries" He gave her a squeeze and moved her leg so that it was more secure around his waist "How about you and I head over to that little bar I saw across the street."

Mer raised her head and looked in his eyes, then smiled, not like the fake one she had given him a while ago, but a real one. "Sure, but let me go tell my friends that we're heading over there now, they can meet us once they're changed"

"Okay, where are they?"

Mer pointed behind her but didn't look "The intern locker room" If she had looked, she would have noticed Derek standing behind the nurses station, eyes blazing with anger and jealousy

Talon started walking toward the locker room

"Talon put me down"

"No"

"What do you mean no?!?!?!? I am very much capable of walking on my own two feet."

"I know you are Meredith, but I said No. And I meant it. I think you need a hug right now, so your staying this way, like it or not"

She chuckled, "Yes sir" she saluted him then laid her head onto his shoulder

"Plus, I like it when your on top of me"

She gasped, lifted her head from his shoulder and smacked him hard on his chest, all in one swift movement

He began to laugh and cough at the same time, he saw some women approaching and decided to get back at her "Kinky, I like it!!!" , he proclaimed in a loud suggestive manner

The nurses began to giggle and walk faster which made Mer groan in embarrassment and against better judgement, hide her face in his neck once more. By this time they had reached the door to the intern locker room. When Talon opened the door he found two guys and two girls sitting on a bench, looking exhausted. They didn't even notice him standing there

Talon cleared his throat and all of them looked over to him, different emotions were displayed on their faces, but they all seemed to share one in particular, shock. He figured this was because Meredith legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her face was in the crook of it.

He gave a short wave "Hey, you guys know Babs right?" pointing to Meredith

"Babs?" Alex asked

"Sorry, I mean Mer"

"Y...e...a...h" George dragged the word out, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"I don't believe this is happening, I don't believe this is happening" she quietly repeated over and over while slightly shaking her head from side to side

"Mer will you stop, that tickles" he laughed, he turned his attention back to the group in front of him who were now looking at him questioningly "Anyway, we're going to head over to the bar across the street now, you guys can meet us over there. Cool?"

He didn't recieve an answer, he didn't believe he was going to anyway, the bunch in front of him was speechless. "Okay. We'll I guess i'll see you guys over there." with that, he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek was fuming, he had just seen Mer wrap her legs around another man's torso. She also told this man that she missed him. What made Derek even more angry was how comfortable she seemed against him, as if she had done it many times before. He was livid. He kept a watchful eye on the locker room door, waiting for the two to make their exit.

"Hey" Addison said from behind as she placed a hand on his shoulder

Derek flinched at her touch but didn't answer, he kept his eyes trained on the door

"What's the matter? You seem upset" she deduced, his jaw set so firmly that it seemed it could possibly protrude the skin. When she was met with no answer Addison inched in front of him, closing the space between him and the desk. Leaning on the desk to get a better look at his face she was surprised to see the amount of rage in his eyes, the normally azure colored eyes now darkened to the color of sapphire.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong Derek. Maybe I can help if you would just tell me" she said almost to the point of pleading. She hated that he didn't want to open up to her

"I don't feel like talking to you right now Addison" Derek spoke through gritted teeth

"How are we supposed to try and rebuild this marriage if there isn't any kind of communication Derek?" she stood to face him. Addison was beginning to become fed up with Derek's need to give her some sort of payback for how she hurt him instead of trying to renew the relationship they once had

"This is not the time nor the place Addison" he hissed, looking at her for the first time since the conversation began

Addison was about to reply as she saw Meredith come out of the locker room, still hooked onto Talon, it is then she realized what was the cause of her husband's foul mood.

"She sure moves fast" having the right mind to walk away before Derek could retort. Effectively leaving him more angry than he was before she spoke to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, seriously, there is no way i'm walking out of here connected to you like this, my bosses could see me." She proclaimed as they closed the locker room door

"Fine" he conceded by putting her on the floor "But you are getting a piggy back ride"

"That, I can live with" she smiled

He turned around and lowered himself so that she could get on, and she did.

"You ready?"

"All set"

As he exited the doors of Seattle Grace and looked at the neon lights which glowed 'Emerald City Bar' he remembered the question he had for Meredith since he saw it the first time

"Hey Mer"

"Hmm?"

"Can you still drink as much as you use to back in school?"

"Better believe it"

"Then I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy this"

"Hey!!!!"

"Oh be Quiet" they both laughed their way across the street

* * *

Just so you can have a visual of Talon, he looks like Enrique Iglesias with medium length hair. He has the five o'clock shadow but there is stubble on the chin and that traingle shaped patch under his lip, (The one Enrique perfects. If you don't really know what I'm talking about just do a search for Enrique Iglesias under images on msn dot com, you'll be able to see what I mean. LOL)

**So what do you think. Should I continue? Is it FanFiction worthy?**

**Like always... Read. Enjoy. Review.**


	2. New Friends and Revelations

**Title: McJealous**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(**

**Summary: Derek doesn't know how to react when a new man comes into Mer's life. Story takes place after Der picks Addison, just after he says he's giving up Mer in the marriage counselor's office**

**I am astounded at how many reviews I got for the last chapter alone. It was great, it made me so happy. I was extremely giddy for a few days. What I find funny is that I wrote the last chapter in like 20 minutes or so, but my other story took me weeks to set up and it didn't get the kind of response this one got right off the bat.**

**I know some of you are probably a little ticked off that I didn't update this sooner, don't be too angry though because I haven't updated my other story either. Ever since the Patriots lost the championship game I've been in a rut. I haven't felt like doing much of anything lately. Did any of you guys watch the game that night? There is no way that should have happened like that. The colts should not have won. Do you guys know I cried that night? I was so upset that I went straight to bed, and I'm a person who doesn't go to sleep early.**

**Well now the colts are champions. Congratulations all you colts fans out there, we're coming for you next year.**

**This chapter has been long overdue though. So here you go...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

(Intern Locker Room)

"What the hell was that" Christina looked at everyone while pointing to the door which had just closed

Everyone was still wide eyed, trying to make sense of what they just saw. Alex was the first of the three to recover, "Who was that guy?" he muttered, asking one of the questions that were running through all of their heads

"Why was Meredith on him like that?" George asked the question that was probably first on the list

"I have no idea, but I'm sure gonna find out" Izzie finished in her usual giddy manner

With that all four of them jumped into action, no longer tired from the days events. Scrub tops were flying over head, jeans and shoes were all over the place, the were practically falling over each other. They were all dressed in their street clothes, and in record time too; fighting their way out of the door heading over to Joes in order to get some answers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The four entered Joes' bar a few minutes later. Meredith and Talon were seated at the bar, deep in conversation and laughing every so often. They were drinking their beers when Mer turned around and noticed her friends by the door.

"Why don't you go find us a table in the back and I'll get our drinks" Meredith told Talon

"Alright, but don't take too long, I intend to win this bout very quickly"

"In your dreams"

With Talon gone Alex, Christina, Izzie and George saw this as the perfect time to confront Meredith.

"What's going on", "Who's that guy", "What are you doing", Why were you on him", "Where did you meet him", "Who is he", "What's his name", "Where did he go", They all said at once, causing Mer to look at each of them as if they were dyed green and had two heads

"What? One question. At a time. Please." she spoke slowly, demonstrating how they should have been speaking to her

"Fine, who is he?" Izzie rolled her eyes and spoke up

"His name is Talon"

"Where do you know him from" George asked

"School. We both went to Dartmouth together"

All of there mouths formed to into an 'o', looks of guilt washed over their faces, they all thought that Mer had just picked up some random guy

"Well I think I'll go introduce myself. There's way too much estrogen over here" Alex said as he walked over to the table where Talon was now sitting

"Yeah me too..." George followed Alex's lead

"He's hot" Izzie breathed the obvious as the boys were out of earshot

"You can say that again" Christina added as she and Izzie gave Talon the look over

"He's hot" Izzie repeated, only to receive a 'you-did-not-just-do-that' look from Christina "What? He's so hot, you're allowed to say it at least four times over" Izzie defended as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Hey, what are you ladies having tonight?" Joe came over and asked them

"Beer" Christina said

"Same here. Oh yeah Alex and George need one too" Izzie added, the second part a quick afterthought

"What about you? Sticking with beers tonight or switching to the usual?" Joe asked Meredith

"Oh umm... I'll take a bottle of Jose Cuervo and a bottle of absolut" Mer answers only to receive incredulous stares from the other three "What? The absolut is for Talon"

"What the hell do you two need a bottle each for?" Christina all but shrieked

"We have a competition to settle"

"You sure about this Mer?" Joe questioned, looking to Christina and Izzie for backup

"Yeah Joe, I'm sure" She smiled and shook her head at them

"Here ya go" Joe told them as he returned with the four beers, two bottles of liquor and two shot glasses

"Oh, shot glasses won't do Joe, we're going to need rocks glasses"

"Mer isn't that overkill?" Izzie spoke up for the first time since Mer made her request known

"Izzie don't worry, Talon and I have done this before" Meredith reassured Izzie as Joe set the rocks glasses on the bar

"You have?!?!?!" The three of them inquired collectively

"Yeah" Mer shrugged "Thanks Joe" she told him as she collected the drinks and headed over to the table where the boys seemed to be getting along well

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Derek's POV)

"_She sure moves fast" _- Damn you Addison. She wouldn't be moving fast with some other guy if it weren't for you

Who the hell was that guy anyway? Why _is_ Mer moving so fast with him? When we were together, she made sure no one knew about it. But here it is, this guy comes along and she's all over him. Jumping on him, wrapping her legs around him, touching his face, and kissing him, and laying on his shoulder.

When that guy called her, she didn't even look back at me, it's like she forgot all about me. Has she forgotten about me? No way, before that... that... that _boy scout _came along we shared a look. Our look. How long has Meredith known this guy for anyway. We haven't been together for a little over a month now. I wonder if she's only recently been seeing this guy, they seem way too familiar though. But then again, she and I were just like that, and we were only together for two months.

What the hell? (Derek whips around and sees the rest of the interns run out of the locker room) I guess they want to know who he is to. I bet they're going over to Joes. Of all the nights to be on-call, it just had to be this one didn't it. Maybe I should try to get some sleep, I do have a surgery in the morning. Shit, Meredith's the intern on the case isn't she. Just great. Now I'll be able to tell how her night went, by the expression on her face. Just great... ... ... ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Out of the corner of his eye Talon saw the women approaching, he slid out of the booth to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Ellery" He shook both Izzie and Christina's hand once they had given Alex and George their drinks, holding a little longer onto Christina's hand than he did Izzie's

"I thought Mer said your name was Talon" Christina narrowed her eyes

"It's my middle name, but Babs is the only one who calls me that" he smiled and threw his arm around Meredith

"True" Christina whispered while she and Izzie got into the booth followed by Mer and Talon (order of seating in the boot is: George on the end, then Alex, Izzie, Christina, Mer and Talon on the opposite end)

"So what were you guys talking about that was so interesting?" Mer asked

"Wresting. Talon tells me he led Dartmouth to Ivy championship last year"

"Yeah, did he tell you he did the same in rugby, two years before?"

"Really?" Alex asked, impressed with Talon's obvious athleticism

"Yeah" Talon blushed slightly, he was never one to brag

"Why do you call Mer, Babs?" Christina is having a hard time liking Talon, she's a little jealous of the closeness that he and Mer share

"I don't know about now, but when Mer would drink a lot she had the tendency to babble onnnnnn, and onnnnnn, and onnnnnnn, and onnnnn" he rolled his hand in the air for added effect finally receiving a slap on the shoulder from Meredith. "So Babs just kind of stuck"

"She rambles so much when she's sober, I never really noticed if she does it more than usual" Izzie said

"Speaking of drinking, are we going to settle this or are we just going to stare at the bottles?"

"Oh its on" Mer answered as she poured tequila into the glass then drank it in one go, Talon doing the same with his vodka

"I don't mean to get pissy drunk in front of you all on our first meeting, but this feud between us over who can drink the most has been going on for a while now; just can't break tradition you know, besides, were so close to settling this" Talon explained

"Who's winning?" Alex asked

"We're tied" Meredith answered quickly before she and Talon drained their second helping of their respectful poisons of choice

"So how did you two meet?" George asked wanting to know more about the guy whose presence seemed to bring Meredith out of her 'McDreamy-left-me-for-McWife' stupor

"You wanna take this one?" Talon asked Mer

"Sure, well thing is, my roommate and his crew partner were dating at the time, so..."

"Wait, you were on the crew team too?" Izzie asked incredulously, receiving a quick nod from Talon

"... those two came up with the brilliant idea to set us up. After a whole lot of coaxing we both reluctantly agreed to meet at a party. Then we met and hit it off, seeing that he was new to Dartmouth I showed him around a little bit. Ever since then we were inseparable" the two in question smiled at each other

"So you two were together. Like a couple?" Christina inquired

"No, nothing like that. We're just really, really good friends. Best friends. We tried the dating thing once, failed miserably."

"Hey" Mer pretended to be offended by the comment

"Well I shouldn't really say that, we had a good time on our 'date' but at the end of it, we knew we were better off as just friends" Talon clarified their 'relationship', he and Mer downing their third round of drinks, both shaking their heads to ward away the effects of the liquor, as if it could actually help

"So you didn't do all eight years at Dartmouth?" Alex asked

"No, I completed my undergraduate at the University of Cambridge"

"You went to Cambridge" Christina asked, visibly impressed

"Yeah, made my father very angry" Talon smirked

"Why? That's a great school. One of the best in the world" George asked

"My father went to Oxford. Actually, my dad was an eighth generation Oxford man himself; and here was his _only_ son adding more fuel to the fire, which is the Oxbridge rivalry. "

"Was an Oxford man?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, my dad passed away at the end of my first year of schooling at Dartmouth" he replied gloomily

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Izzie sympathized

"Thank you" Talon responded, Mer squeezed his forearm underneath the table, he smiled down at her, thanking her silently

"So you went to Cambridge and Dartmouth. What was your major?" Christina asked eagerly, wanting to know exactly how smart the man in front of her was

"I hold a Bachelor of fine arts, Masters of Science in Finance, Bachelor of Business Administration, Master of Quantitative and Computational Finance, and a Doctor of Medicine" Talon knocked back his fourth glass of vodka and chased it with a swig of his beer

Everyone at the table blinked a few times, they were all shell shocked. Everyone except Meredith that is, she just sat there with an amused look on her face, shaking her head slowly in the affirmative.

"How old are you again?" Christina asked

"Twenty seven in three weeks" Mer answered, smiling up at him happily, and he doing the same down to her, which caused Mer to receive a sideways look form Christina

"How on earth did you get all those degrees" Izzie asked

"Yeah, are you some kind of genius or something" George was still a little shocked

"No I don't think so" Talon chuckled

"Then how... I mean, a Masters takes six years. And you have... how many do you have again? Because I lost count"

"I only have two" Talon answered nonchalantly

"only" the group repeated incredulously causing Talon and Mer to go into a fit of laughter

"It's not that big of a deal really. I graduated high school when I was sixteen which allowed me to get my master by the time most people were just getting their bachelors"

"So did you do a double masters? Or did you get a masters at each college or something like that?" Alex asked, still a little dumbfounded by what he had just learnt

"No, I achieved both my masters at Cambridge" he informed

"So you did a double masters? That must have been taxing." George surmised

"Well in retrospect, yes. But the way I did it, made everything a lot more easier. When I enrolled, I signed up for a double major, which were: my Bachelors in Fine Arts, a four year course and my Masters in Quantitative and Computational Finance, a six year course."

"Dude"

"By the end of my fourth year I had my Bachelors in Fine Arts and two years left to focus on getting my masters."

"But you said you had two, both of them from Cambridge" Christina reminded

"Yeah. After I achieved my Bachelors I decided I should get my Masters of Science in Finance, which in England, is only a one year program."

"Wow" Izzie breathed

Alex hit George on the arm lightly and motioned for him to let him out "I'm going to get another" he said pointing to the empty beer bottle in his hand "Anybody else want one?" he asked and received 'yeah's' from everyone. Up until that point Talon had forgotten that he was suppose to be having a 'drinking competition' with Meredith, but Mer sure didn't, about half of her tequila bottle was empty; even with drinking four glasses Talon's bottle was just below a quarter, in order to win he would have to start drinking more.

But something was off, Meredith wasn't her usual self. She was so quiet. By now, with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she should have at least been buzzed, and usually a buzzed Meredith meant that 'babbling Meredith' was soon to make her presence known. This worried Talon, his mind went back to earlier that night when he asked her how she was doing. A sad look had crept its way onto her face but was gone in an instant, only to be replaced by a forced smile.

"_What's wrong babe? What happened" _he remembered asking her, then the tear slipped out of her eye. At that moment he became extremely worried, never before had he seen Mer cry; she was so tough, so determined, so driven, so focused on her goals but also guarded. As her best friend he knew just how guarded she was. When they first met, they clicked right away, but even though they were friends, she still kept him at a distance. He had to work to gain her trust, and that he did, he had completely broken down the walls she had built around her heart; he believes that is the reason they are so close, why they get along and act toward each other as they do.

But even though he broke down the walls guarding her heart, he knew that feat was just for him and him alone. He knew that if anyone wanted to get close to Meredith the way he was, they would have to work at it, just like he did. But when that tear slipped out of her eye, he knew someone else had also achieved the great honor of 'de-walling' Meredith. The admiration he felt toward the person in question was quickly replaced by anger. Anger, because he realized, with that single tear he realized that, that person had in someway broken _his_ Meredith. _His_ Babs.

"_I don't want to talk about it"_ he remembered her sighing and sounding so despondent, so he lied. He lied when he said, _"Okay, if that's what you want, no worries",_ because he has every intention of finding out who this person is and exactly what transpired in the three months he wasn't around.

"Here ya go" Alex said, passing beers to everyone

"George, Alex, how about a game of pool?" Talon asked from his place in the booth

"Sure" were their answers

"How do you expect to play a game of pool with three guys?" Christina snipped

Talon leaned dangerously close to Christina's face, "The game's called cutthroat, ever heard of it?" he asked with a smirk, leaving with his drink in hand before she could reply

(Seating at the table now: Meredith and Izzie on both ends and Christina in the middle)

"Of course I've heard of cutthroat before. I'm a surgeon, everything about me is cutthroat." Christina mumbled, boring a hole into Talon's back.

"He likes you...-" Mer said, offering the first bit of information since revealing Talon's birthday

"What?" Christina asked, finally taking her eyes off of Talon

"... Although I don't know why" Mere finished, seemingly in deep thought

"Excuse me?" Christina stared

"No! I didn't mean it like that Christina" but not getting anywhere as Christina's eyebrows shot up, expectantly "It's just, Talon's type is blonde" Mer tried to explain

"And?" Christina asked, not quite getting what Meredith was trying to say

"Ever since I've known Talon, he's only been with girls taller than five-foot-eight, blond, ditsy, and have big boobs. Oh and some Victoria Secret models." Mer listed the off using her fingers

"Oh" Christina replied, turning her eyes back to Talon

"Well none of those fit Christina's description" Izzie chipped in

"My point exactly. His taste in women couldn't have changed that quickly could it? It's only been three months" Meredith wondered aloud

"I don't know, but any woman he wants is very lucky" Izzie said, eyes roaming over Talon's fit body which was clearly visible in his khaki shorts and ribbed (blue) Lacoste polo shirt

"Amen to that" Christina agreed, taking a swig of her beer

"God, he's gorgeous. I bet he has a great upper body" Izzie breathed

"Are you kidding me? You can pretty much see everything in that shirt, well except the torso." Christina tilted her head, imagining what it would look like

"He has great abs" Mer sighs

"How do you know?" Christina and Izzie ask at the same time

"I've seen them. His abs are perfect, so sculpted..." Mer trailed off smiling, Christina and Izzie were practically drooling

"So a six pack then?" Izzie asked

"Better"

"Better?" Christina asked

"Eight pack" she told them, causing them to raise they're eyebrows and practically drool "Though some might call it ten..." Mer mused

"How?" they asked collectively

"He has two small ones directly under his pecs" Mer informed

"That counts, so totally counts" Izzie nodded, still looking at Talon

"Yeah" Mer and Christina agreed

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Over at the pool table)

"Dude what was up with that?" Alex asked

"What are you talking about?" Talon tried to figure out where this line of questioning came from

"You and Yang. You were so close you looked like you were ready to suck her face"

"She's hot" Talon shrugged before he shot George's color into the side pocket. George and Alex shared a disagreeing look

"She's scary" George told Talon as he lined up another shot, Talon stood to face George

"Feisty George. The word to describe Christina Yang is feisty" Talon smiled

"I don't know... I think I'm going to have to go with Bambi on this one"

"You let him call you Bambi, George?" Talon asked, pointing to Alex

"It's Christina's idea, can't get her to stop." George told him "Him either" motioning to Alex before he sunk Alex's color into the side pocket

"I see." Talon took a long drink of his vodka from the bottle

"So what do you see in Yang anyway?" Alex asked, wanting to figure this out

"She's different"

"You can say that again" George spoke softly

"What I mean is, she's different from the girls I usually go after"

"And what kind is that" Alex asked, setting up his shot

"Models" Talon replied nonchalantly causing Alex to completely miss his shot

"Hold on, you're going from models to Yang? What kind of models are we talking about?"

"Well, while I was at Cambridge I was with runway models usually from Milan. At Dartmouth, I pretty much stuck with Victoria Secret models, or you know, girls trying to become Victoria Secret models" Talon smiled and drank another mouthful of vodka

"Nice" Alex admired

"Yeah..." George as well

"And you want Yang instead of that?" Alex asked, shocked

"Like I said, Christina's different. The girls I go out with don't have much going on upstairs, and when they figure out who I am they start throwing themselves at me. Christina would be a challenge." Talon said as he eliminated Alex from the game

"She definitely will" George said

"Yep"

"So... which one of you are going to tell me why Mer is in the state she's in" Talon asked

"What?" they both asked

"Something happened in the last 3 months. We haven't really talked much but I know when something's wrong with her" Talon told them, Alex and George shared a meaningful look

"See, there it is." Talon pointed at the two "That look, it's almost like the one she gave me when I asked her how she's been. Did someone hurt her? A guy?"

After sharing another look with Alex, George spoke up "It's not really our place to tell"

"Yeah, I mean, if Mer wants you to know about it, I'm sure she'll tell you" Alex confirmed

"Sorry" George added

"No, it's okay, I understand. You don't know me well enough to tell me about Mer's personal life, I respect that. I'm just glad she found some good friend out here. Makes me feel better that she had you guys to lean on" Talon told them, they just shook their heads wordlessly at him

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He has the most gorgeous grey eyes I've ever seen" Izzie said

"Grey eyes? Where did you get Grey eyes from? They're brown" Christina told

"Brown? Are _your_ eyes okay Christina? Cause they are far from being brown" Izzie argued

"That's where you're both wrong... they're blue-green" Mer informed them, the effects of the tequila now kicking in as her words were becoming slightly slurred

"How drunk are you" Izzie asked, looking at Mer as if she was an idiot

"This answer your question?" Christina held up Mer's empty tequila bottle for Izzie to see

"That don't matter... I know what color Talon's eyes are. No Matter how drunk I am" Mer informed them, then laid her head to rest on the table

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After winning the game Talon finished off the contents of the bottle, sloppily walked over to a nearby table and placed it down

"Dude, you should be happy you don't have work in the morning" Alex shook his head

"Shit" Talon exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead

"You have work in the morning?" George asked, laughter evident in his voice

"No, Mer. She's got work" Talon trailed off as he mad his way over to Mer

"Mer honey" Talon sat next to Mer in the booth and laid his head on the table as well, moving the hair out of her face "How about we get out of here?"

"I beat you." Mer raised her head and showed him her empty bottle

"Na uh... we tied again" Talon shook his head and placed his also empty bottle on the table

"Dammit" Mer pouted and Talon smiled

"C'mon, you have work in the morning. I'll call a cab" Talon slurred

"No need, we came in the same car, we'll take her home." George said, motioning between he and Izzie

"Why came in same car?" Talon asked, now having a hard time making proper sentences

"We live together" Izzie provided

"Roommates?" Talon questioned Mer

"Moment of weakness" Mer smiled as Talon got up

"Come on Mer, let's go. We have rounds at six." George took Mer's hand and took her out of her seat

"Okay." Mer retrieved her coat and bag and turned to Talon asking, "Coming?"

"Yeah" Talon nodded and fixed his skull cap properly on his head

They all put money on the table and left the bar, heading across the street to their cars. Mer being held up by George and Talon by Alex.

Alex helped put Talon in the backseat of Mer's Jeep and was about to close the door when Mer stopped him.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep on couch?"

"Huh"

"My couch. You don't have no car" Mer indistinctly spoke

"That's right, you run here in the mornings" Izzie said, totally forgetting that Alex runs to work and leaves his car at home.

"You sure?" Alex asked Meredith

"Uh huh" Meredith nodded enthusiastically

"Then I'll sleep on the couch" Alex replied as he hopped in the backseat as well

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone, with the exception of Christina, had been at Mer's house for about half an hour now. Before they were allowed to go upstairs, George and Izzie had forced Mer and Talon to get at least two cups of coffee into their system, Talon had three. They went upstairs and began throwing up, but now they had sobered up a bit and had been laying in the bed together for about ten minutes now. Not saying anything, just looking at each other.

"Mer sweety?" Talon whispered

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" he asked

"What?"

"Three, four months ago, you weren't like this. Something had to have happened."

"Nothing happened Talon. I'm fine"

"Oh come on Mer, you can't fool me. You and I both know that the only time you say you're 'fine' is when your everything but fine. So just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it Talon" Mer pulled the comforter more snugly around her tiny frame

"Mer I can't help you, if you won't tell me what's wrong" Talon looked at her intently and rubbed her cheeks with his thumb.

Mer's eyes started to water and very soon she began to cry, Talon moved closer to her and engulfed her tiny body in his arms. Holding her tightly, she laid her head to rest on his chest and cried on his shirt. But he didn't care, he wanted to be a rock for her. He wanted to comfort her in the same way she did him when his father died, be there for her when she needed him most, do what she needed him to do, place the beautiful smile he loved back on her face.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now" he soothingly told her over and over

"He... He... He... He didn't tell me" she began to hyperventilate

"Shhhh... it's okay, calm down, breathe, calm down" he told her and she began to do so, but was still crying

"He didn't tell me"

"He, who? Didn't tell you what?" Talon asked, wanting to know everything

"Derek. Derek didn't tell me. If he did. I wouldn't have" she began to ramble, not quite making sense to Talon

"Just start from the beginning Mer. Tell me it from the beginning" Talon separated himself from her but only enough to look in her eyes

"We met in a bar. The night before I was to start my internship we met in a bar."

"This Derek guy."

"Yeah. We got pretty drunk, and I ended up sleeping with him."

"Okay" Talon shook his head, urging her to continue

"The next day I start work. I get assigned to a case where the girl, Katie Bryce, is having grand mal seizures with no explanation for them. Guess who the Attending on the case is?"

"Derek"

"Yeah, Derek. Anyway, I tell him that us sleeping together shouldn't influence our working environment and that he is my superior and it won't ever happen again"

"But it did" Talon concluded

"Yeah. But not right away. He kept chasing me and chasing me, asking me to go out with him. I continued to tell him no but he was relentless, so finally, I gave in. After that, we started dating. At first, George and Izzie weren't happy with the idea of me sleeping with my boss, but when they realized that I wasn't getting any special treatment or anything like that, they were okay with it."

"Go on"

"I really started to like him. We weren't hurting anybody by being together and my friends were okay with it and everything."

"Isn't it against the rules though?" Talon asked

"Yeah. The only people in the hospital that knew we were together were my friends and my resident, Dr. Bailey."

"Your resident? How did he find out?"

"She. Dr. Bailey's a woman and she caught us together, that's how."

"That must have been fun." Talon joked

"Everything was great. We were happy, and all that mushy stuff. I even told him about my mom."

"You told him about Ellis?" Talon was surprised that Mer had told this guy about her mom's Alzheimers. 'Mer must really like this guy. Forget like, more like love. Shit, Mer loves this guy, no wonder she's been crying. She didn't even cry when her mom told her the news, and here it is, this douche has her crying' he thought

"Yeah, I told him about Ellis." Mer got a far away look in her eyes and subconsciously moved closer to Talon for comfort

"What happened Next?" Talon whispered in her ear, he could feel wetness on his shoulder, letting him know she was crying again

"His wife showed up" Mer answered dully

"What?!?!?!" Talon exclaimed, pulling apart from Meredith to look at her fully, hoping that she was joking. The expression on her face was anything but a joke, he felt his blood boil within. He was beyond angry, he was infuriated. "Conniving son-of-a-bitch!!! Bastard!!!" he bellowed, unable to keep his emotions in check. But he looked back at Meredith and something told him there was more so he settled down and took her back in his arms, but no longer lying down. He now sat in the bed, his back to the headboard and her head on his lap. "Go on"

"His wife hurt him back in New York, that's why he came to Seattle." she told him

"Are you defending him to me? Really?"

"No. It's just. It's just, there are always to sides of a story and well... I... well"

"Love him" Talon answered steadfastly

"What?" Mer lifted her head from his lap and looked him in the eye

"You love him" he said more firmly this time

Mer thought about denying it but knew lying to Talon would be useless, so she laid back on his lap and sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. But why do I get the feeling there's more?"

"Because there is"

"And?..."

"After his wife came back, he told me he was going to leave her, that all he had left to do was sign the divorce papers."

"But he didn't"

"No, he didn't sign the papers. Now I have to see them everyday."

"Asshole" Talon muttered

"Let's go to sleep. I have rounds in a few hours, and I have a headache, which your screaming didn't help one bit" Mer hoped he would agree so they could get off the subject

"Tell me about it" Talon smiled, he knew he shouldn't push her for any more information, but satisfied that she told him what was going on. He held on to Mer tightly, hoping that she was comforted by the action; the two fell asleep shortly after, happy to have their best friend back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**So there it is... that was a really long one, 16 pages to be exact. But I think you guys deserved it. Now lets see if I lost any readers. I sure hope not. I think this chapter put a picture in your head of how Talon looks and te kind or relationship the have. That, I think was the whole point of this chapter, oh and establishing a relationship between Talon and the rest of the interns. That will have a big role in chapters to come. So please tell me whether or not you liked it, or if I need to change anything. Also, if there is something you would like to see in the story just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Oh I know some of you might say that it's probably impossible for someone to polish off a bottle of tequila or vodka by themselves, but I have seen someone finish off a bottle before. But I must admit that they were passed out and severely sick afterwards. So even though I know it's impossible for Mer and Talon to drink as much as they did and then still be able to walk much less form coherent sentences, just go with it. This is the way I thought it up in my head and because it's a FanFic, I can do it. LOL, hooray!!!**

**Like always... Read. Enjoy. Review.**


	3. Misguided Assumptions

**Title: McJealous**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(**

**Summary: Derek doesn't know how to react when a new man comes into Mer's life. Story takes place after Der picks Addison, just after he says he's giving up Mer in the marriage counselor's office**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been like three weeks since this story has been updated but I do have an excuse. I moved from the Bahamas to the U.S.. Talk about a big move. I'm still recuperating.**

**BIG THANKS to xiao chan, for betaying my story for me!!! YAY! If it weren't for her, this would not be the way it is now!Thanks again!**

**I thank all of you that have reviewed so far.**

**This chapter has been long overdue though. So here you go...

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

(Intern Locker Room)

"You look like crap" Christina told Meredith in the locker room the next morning.

"Why thanks" Mer replied sarcastically as she went to throw some cold water on her face. Her head was throbbing, she had the hardest time waking up this morning, Mer couldn't remember the last time she drank that much. This morning she shut off her alarm clock and went back to sleep, ignoring the little voice in her head that was telling her she had a very early surgery to get to. If it weren't for Alex coming into her room to wake her up, she wouldn't have been at the hospital right then. She'd probably still be sleeping in Talon's arms, just like she had the entire night. Last night, being in Talon's arms, somewhere she felt completely safe, Mer experienced the best sleep she had had since Addison came to Seattle.

"O'Malley, go prep my patient for surgery. Karev, you're with Burke. Stevens, Yang, you two get to run pit the today. Grey, you have surgery this morning right?" Bailey barked as she opened the locker room door, skipping all pleasantries as usual.

"Yes Dr. Bailey" Mer answered in a quiet voice.

"You alright Grey?" Bailey questioned, eyeing Mer wearily.

"I'm fine Dr. Bailey" Mer replied, this time in her usual voice. Bailey nodded.

"Then what are you still standing around here for? Get going!"

All of the interns, except for Meredith rushed pass Dr. Bailey. Afterwards, Bailey herself left, seemingly forgetting that Mer was still in the room.

Mer walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, noticing that she did indeed look like crap. She splashed some more water on her face, and put her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Coffee, definitely need coffee" Mer murmured, leaving the room in search of the beverage, then off to her surgery with Der - ah, Dr. Shepherd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Derek's POV)

Man I'm tired. Well I shouldn't be! It's not like any new patients came in through the night. I should have been sleeping the entire night, getting as much rest as possible, before my surgery. Yet I couldn't, I spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about what Meredith and that _guy_ might have been doing. I hope she didn't sleep with him. Please, don't let her have slept with him.

There she is, scrubbing in. Maybe she didn't sleep with him after all.

"Dr. Grey" I say to her, now standing beside her, scrubbing my hands as well.

"Morning Dr. Shepherd" she smiles briefly at me, brings her hands up in front of her and disappears momentarily behind the sliding doors.

OH. MY. GOD. SHE SLEPT WITH HIM!!!!! I don't believe this, she really slept with him. She's barely said a word to me since the night I chose Addison, much less a: _Morning, Dr. Shepherd. _She smiled at me. Briefly, but still a smile. She hasn't done that in Lord knows how long.

Oh my God. She has her after sex glow. She's slightly hungover, but it's still there! She always has an air about her the day after she's had sex, well when she's had sex in the last 24 hours. It's the expression on her face, After two months with her, I know that look anywhere. This is great... just great. I don't believe this. Now I have to spend the next several hours in this OR with her, how much worse can life get for me? Huh? I better get this surgery done with.

"Let's get this done" I announce to the surgical staff, abandoning my usual, 'It's a beautiful day to say lives'. Look what she's doing to me! Residency. I have been saying that opening line since my first surgery as a surgical resident. I have never not said it. Now look, she's breaking my routine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(THE PIT)

The Pit was completely empty, which made Christina bored out of her mind, so much so that she was suturing a banana.

"You will not believe what I saw this morning" Izzie said to Christina hoping they could talk instead of sit in silence.

"No I won't. Just tell me" Christina quipped, not in the mood for guessing games.

"When I went to wake Meredith up the first time this morning, I saw her and Talon cuddled up together."

"So?" Christina asked, really not catching on to what Izzie found so interesting about it.

"No, you had to see this. Mer's face was buried in the crook of Talon's neck, she was clinging on to him dear life, and he was doing the same. There is no way, those two were just friends, there has to be something there not telling us. I don't know any friends that are that close, do you?"

"You need help" Christina looked Izzie dead in the eyes. Then she went back to suturing her banana, thinking Izzie was looking into Mer and Talon's relationship for something that wasn't there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Derek's POV)

"Dr. Brooks, will you close him up for me please?" I ask the resident, needing to get out of this room.

"Of course Dr. Shepherd" he said to me as he moved forward.

I can't take it anymore. Being in the same room as her, knowing she slept with some other guy, angers me. I want to pop this guys neck, whoever he is. I wonder if she met him in Joes, like she did me. Man, I want to kill that guy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mere was sitting behind the nurses station, writing up charts when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled before she answered it.

"Hello, Talon."

"Hey Babs. How you feeling?" he asked.

"My head is throbbing and I want to throw up. You?" she asked in return.

"Pretty good actually!" he responded rather cheerfully.

"What? How? I feel like crap."

"I made a batch of my hangover punch." he gleefully told Meredith. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not fair. That's so not fair" Mer began to whine like a five year old into the phone.

"Fear not, my fair lady. I bringing some by the hospital in a few. I just need to go to the hotel and change first."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm going to stop by the deli down the street from the hospital before I come. Want something?"

"No, thanks for asking though. I can't possibly keep anything down right now."

"Okay, but how about you ask the rest of the guys if they want something from there? Oh and your resident too, while your at it."

"Okay I will. But Bailey doesn't like suck ups, she'll see this as me sucking up."

"No she won't. It's from me, not you."

"I guess."

"Alright, go take the orders and call me back okay."

"Okay."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye." Mer said sweetly

"Bye babe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek and Preston are standing on the overpass looking over a patients file. A patient that they are going to have to operate on together. They have a clear view of the entrance to the hospital. There was a slight drizzle outside.

"Shepherd, are there any VIP patients in the hospital?" Burke asks as he looks out the huge widow pane, at a black, stretch limousine.

"No. Not that I know of. Why?" Derek asked, not looking up from the scans he had in his hands.

"Because a black limo just pulled up to the hospital" Burke nods his head in it's direction, showing Derek

"Huh. Wonder who that could be" Derek said not really paying attention, his mind was still on Meredith and _that guy_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Talon walked into the hospital, looking like he came straight off of the cover of GQ magazine. He was wearing a two button, navy blue(pinstripe), presidential, J. Press Suit; with a sky blue shirt and a block-striped tie which was a combination of white, sky, and navy. As outerwear, Talon wore a khaki colored topcoat with a navy blue scarf placed loosely around his broad shoulders; and a silk, sky blue pocket square to top it off. His black Ralph Lauren Oxford shoes were so shiny you could see a reflection in them. His hair was slicked back, but the ends of it were becoming curly again, from being wet with the rain he encountered on the way into the hospital.

There was something about him that demanded attention, and that attention was given to him by almost every woman he passed. He went straight to the elevator, heading up to the surgical wing, where Mer said she would be.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and Derek and Burke entered. Derek was still engrossed in the patients file, but really he wasn't reading it; he was still thinking of Meredith. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Burke went to press the 5th floor button, but it was already selected, and Talon was the only other occupant in the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, Burke looked Talon over, wondering what this man could be doing going to the surgical wing. The elevator jerked to a halt after it passed the fourth floor.

"I don't believe this." Talon whispered as he placed the takeout bag he was carrying on the floor, shaking his head in disapproval.

Derek slowly raised his head, for the first time, realizing that someone other than he and Burke were occupying the space.

"This elevator really needs to be checked out." Burke removed his glasses and placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, all the while Derek was staring unwaveringly at Talon, fiercely gripping the file in his hands.

"This happens often?" Talon asked Burke, not noticing the looks he was receiving from Derek.

"A couple times a week, though most of the time it's just someone pulling the emergency stop button" Burke answered, causing Talon to laugh.

"Name's Christopher Ellery" Talon extended his hand to Burke, his British accent coming out more and more.

"Dr. Preston Burke, head of cardio-thoracic surgery." They shook hands and Burke motioned to Derek "And this is Dr. Shepherd, our head of neurology" Talon acknowledged Derek with a nod of the head, but Derek mad no move to return the gesture.

"Wait, Dr. Burke?" Talon asked, trying to place the name.

"Yes."

"You wrote an article in the journal last month about bi-angiocentises. Correct?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Burke answered, a small smile coming to his face, already becoming impressed with Talon.

"Remarkable. The best I've read in quite a while."

"You're a doctor?" Derek asked, the first word he's spoken since entering the elevator.

"No, just a businessman" Talon told them, ignoring the hostility in Derek's voice.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know of many businessman that read medical journals and are interested in bi - angiocentises." Burke stated politely.

"I went to medical school, but I don't practice" Talon informed, hoping to help them better understand.

"So you _are_ a doctor" Derek quipped, like he was accusing Talon of some injustice.

"In a matter of speaking. Yes." Talon answered.

"What were you going to specialize in?" Burke asked, intrigued by Talon.

"Surgery" Talon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, couldn't hack it?" Derek asked automatically. Derek was really coming off as a jerk, big time.

"I could, as you say, _hack it_, just fine. Actually, I was accepted to the five surgical programs which I applied to, Seattle Grace being one of them. I would be an intern this year, but due to a death in the family, I took over the family corporation instead." Talon told them in a very matter-of-fact sort of way, but, was still polite, his eyes never leaving Derek's.

Just then the elevator began to ascend. Talon picked up the bag he had earlier put on the floor and looked at the digital numbers highlighted above his head. When the door opened, the three men exited; Talon, then Burke and then Derek.

"Dr. Burke, it was a pleasure meeting you." Talon said as he turned around and shook Burke's hand.

"No, the pleasure was all mine, Mr. Ellery."

"Dr. Shepherd" Talon gave Derek a slight nod and then left.

"What's the matter with you?" Burke asked Derek as soon as Talon was out of earshot.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you were acting in there. You were acting like he killed your dog or something" Burke turned back to watching Talon's form; he was heading toward the nurses station where a woman in light blue scrubs was standing with her back to them.

The two of them watched Talon put the carry out bag he was carrying on the floor and put his arm around the woman's waist. Burke couldn't tell who the woman was, but Derek would know her anywhere. That was his Meredith. They watched as he hugged her from behind and then Meredith turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling brightly at him.

Burke realized it was Meredith and turned around and looked at Derek. His was face was red with anger, his jaw was firmly set and eyes were focused on the sight before him.

"Now I understand" Burke said as he chuckled lightly.

"Understand what?" Derek snapped at Burke, causing him to smirk wider.

"Understand what's been eating you."

Derek gave Burke a deadly glare, to which he only put his hands up in defense.

"No need to bite off my head. But a little insight Shepherd, green's not your color" Burke patted Derek on the shoulder then left, laughing all the way down the hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey there," Talon whispered into Meredith's ear as he hugged her from behind.

"Your lucky it's you. Anyone else would've gotten a knee to the groin" Mer said as she turned around in Talon's arms then planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well don't I feel privileged" he teased as they separated.

"Shut up. Did you bring it?" not wasting time, wanting the TOP SECRET hangover remedy.

"Yes I did." Talon said as he picked the carry-out bag he got from the deli up to show her.

"TA-LON" Alex rooted in the manly way men do when they see a friend (where they elongate the syllables).

"A-LEX" Talon called right back.

Talon took a small bag from within the large take out bag he was carrying and put it on the nurses table.

"What's that?" Mer asked, to which Talon only turned the bag around to show the words: DR. BAILEY, written on it.

"Oh okay." Mer said then directed her attention to a nurse behind the desk "Can you page Dr. Bailey for me please? When she comes, just give her this." Mer gave the bag to the nurse.

"Sure thing" the lady replied, stealing glances at Talon every so often.

"Thanks" she said as she took Talon's arm "Let's go to the caf, Christina, Izzie and George should already be there."

Alex, Talon and Mer made their way over to the elevator, all the while Derek still watching, angry as ever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everybody ate inside that day because of the rain. The cafeteria was full of nurses, interns, residents, attendings, and visitors of patients. By the time Mer, Talon and Alex made it up to the caf, Christina, Izzie and George were already waiting at a table.

"Christina" Izzie whispered, not taking her eyes off the entrance where Mer, Talon and Alex were standing.

"What?" Christina snapped, she hadn't been in surgery yet for the day, so she was a little cranky.

"Look by the door" Izzie told her. She did.

"What are y-" Christina began but quickly saw what Izzie was referring to "Oh my... Damn! Is there anything he doesn't look good wearing?" Christina said as her eyes swept over Talon's tailored appearance.

"I doubt it" Izzie answered, practically salivating.

"What are you two talking about?" George interrupted then followed their line of sight.

"Mer, Talon, over here" George shouted, showing them where they were.

The trio made their way through the crowd, which was much more difficult than they had expected. Almost every person among the hospital staff had their eyes trained on Talon and Mer, some wanting to figure out the new gossip surrounding the 'lusty intern', while others (female staff) were interested in the tall, dark and handsome man which made wearing a suit seem effortless. The way the material outlined Talon's physique was remarkable. The items of clothing matched perfectly, the different shades of blue only further accentuating Talon's blue-green eyes. Hands down, he was good to look at.

"Why's Talon and Mer holding hands?" George asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Christina harshly asked, finding no point to the question.

"There is no way those two are _just_ friends. They're too close" Izzie observed, before they reached.

"Hello again ladies. George" Talon greeted them, his British accent becoming more noticeable.

"Where's the food?" Christina asked; she had an overwhelming need to be short with Talon

"Christina!" Izzie scolded

"No, It's quite alright Izzie" Talon held his hand up to stop her and placed the take out bag on the table "Let me guess, no surgeries today Christina?

"How did you know?" George asked as he extracted the contents of the bag.

"Christina's a surgical junkie, I can tell. It's already noon, yet she's irritable, you can call it an educated guess" he smiled at Christina as she began to eat, to which she only rolled her eyes.

"What is this?" Izzie looked horrified as she held up a canister which contained some kind of greenish, brownish liquid.

"Heaven" Mer smiled as she snatched the canister out of Izzie's hands and began to drink.

"That's just gross" Alex said as he watched Mer drink the contents "What is it?"

"A hangover remedy" Talon said from his chair, his arm wrapped over Mer's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek walked into the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee, which he desperately needed if he was going to get through the rest of the day. While towing the line, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between two nurses in front of him.

"Did you see that guy that walked in earlier? The gorgeous guy one with the suit on."

"Yeah I did, he was at the nurses station before he came in here, couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was with two of Dr. Bailey's interns."

"Yeah I know. The three of them walked in together. Actually, he and that one intern, Dr. Grey I think, came in hand in hand."

Even though Derek was listening to the conversation he really wasn't interested, he had known all of what they were talking about, that is until the holding hands part. This, certainly piqued his interest. He knew from experience that Mer wasn't the type of person that liked PDA (Public Displays of Affection), and in his book, holding hands was exactly that.

"Seriously? I knew something was going on between those two. When he came in, he hugged her from behind. I was hoping that it was innocent, and they were related or something."the woman said, disappointment in her voice.

"Now that's just wishful thinking Elise, just look at them back there. Ever since they sat down over in that corner, he's been fiddling with her hair and laughing with her friends. They must all know each other pretty well, 'cause he brought them lunch today too." The nurse said pointing back with her thumb, but not looking back herself

Derek looked to the back of the room, in the corner and searched for the man in question. His eyes landed on a table occupied by Mer, her friends, and the man whose name he vaguely remembered. Just as the lady had said, Talon was sitting in the chair next to Meredith, his forearm thrown over the top of her chair and was playing with the ends of Mer's hair, all the while in conversation with the rest of the people at the table.

"It is not wishful thinking Crystal, they could all just be really good friends. I mean, other women can still have a chance with him." Derek took note that the woman speaking was Elise.

"No" the woman, whose name ( as Derek learned) was Crystal sounded quite sure of herself.

"What makes you so certain?" Elise asked.

"I was talking with Jennifer and Bridget earlier this morning and they said that last night, when they were on call, that same guy came here for Dr. Grey." Crystal answered.

"So? That still doesn't mean anything."

"They said that Dr. Grey had her legs wrapped around his waist while they were hugging, and when they passed they overheard him say something about like _it_ kinky." she finished with a self satisfied smile on her face.

"Damn" Elise resigned "She seems to get all the hot guys. First Dr. Shepherd, now this one, and from what I hear, he's rich and polite too. Talk about the total package."

"Who told you he was rich?" Nurse Crystal asked.

"Olivia told me she saw him pull up in a stretch limo. Besides, look at the way he's dressed, that ensemble can't come cheap" Nurse Elise said.

"Rich or not, I think it's good Dr. Grey's got a new beau. I felt sorry for her, how everyone was talking about her personal life like that."

"I don't, she got what she deserved, sleeping with a married man. Her married boss I should say."

"Do you really think she knew Dr. Shepherd was married? 'Cos I don't. I mean, it's not like he wore a wedding ring before his wife came here. Remember the way her friends were always around her, like some sort of bodyguards, I'd bet money that Shepherd didn't tell her he was married."

"I never thought of it like that." Nurse Elise admitted.

"A lot of people probably haven't. If they did maybe they would give her some slack."

"Maybe. But anyway you look at it, she still slept with her boss."

"True, but it's her life, her decision, it's not my place to judge." Crystal said as they accepted their coffee from the vendor "Enough about that, C'mon we have to go, we have a patient to prep in like ten minutes." she said and they left, not realizing Dr. Shepherd had been standing behind them the entire time.

Derek took note of the two female nurses that had just left. Even though he knew Seattle Grace ran on gossip, he had never witnessed it firsthand like that. Although he disliked people talking about him and Mer's relationship and what went on between the too of them, he reminded himself to be a lot nicer to Nurse Crystal when he came across her again. She stood up for Mer even though she didn't know her, and was not making any judgements. Derek appreciated that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well guys, I must be leaving now. The pilots have been waiting for quite some time now" Talon said as he looked at his watch.

"Pilots? You have a plane?" George asked incredulously

"I just use the company jet" Talon replied.

"Where you going? You just got here yesterday" Meredith asked.

"I have a meeting in California this evening, I'll be back by tomorrow" Talon assured Mer as he got up to leave.

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get back. We have to do something before you go back home. How long are you staying in Seattle for?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"I'll clear all that up when I get back tomorrow." He said as he engulfed Mer in a big hug.

"Okay. Have a nice trip" She told him as he took the left side of her head in his hand, leaned over to the right and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try" he smiled as they separated and he turned to leave

"See you later guys" Talon turned around and called out to Christina, Izzie, Alex and George

"Yeah, se ya" they all replied, some giving slight waves but still eating their food.

"I'll call you tonight babe" Talon said to Mer

"You better" Mer smiled and Talon left as she returned to her seat

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Derek's POV)

"I'll have a large coffee, black" I said to the vendor and she quickly placed a cup in front of me "Thank you" I say as I pay for it

I move over to the counter which has all the adders needed for coffee. For some reason I look up momentarily and realized that guy... what was his name again?... Oh that's right! Christopher... Christopher Ellery... was standing up, I soon saw Mer follow suit, and for some reason I can't keep my eyes off the two. I really want to look away, for fear of what I might see, but I can't, I just can't look away.

So here I am just standing by this counter, staring at the two. Okay, now I'm watching them hug. (Sarcastic tone) God, I should look away, I know I should look away. What's he doing! Take your hand away from her head! Stop leaning! Oh my... he's kissing her.

Dammit!

"Aaarghh" I grunt quietly as I feel a scorching amount of heat on my hand. I look down, the cup I'm holding is half empty, the liquid now on the floor; all the while, my hand is sickening color of red from being burnt. I must have been squeezing the cup while I was watching... _them_.

I knew I should have looked away...

* * *

**Talon and Derek meet in this chapter, though Talon has no idea that 'Dr. Shepherd' is the same Derek that had Mer crying in his arms the previous night. Derek was a complete jerk toward Talon, but Talon takes it as if it doesn't bother him, which in a way angers Derek more.**

**So Derek thinks Mer and Talon kissed, when in actuality it was just on the cheek. But Derek doesn't know that; from the angle he was watching it looked to him like Talon had one hand on Mer's waist (they just finished hugging), a hand on the side of Mer's head then he leaned over to the other side and gave her a kiss. From where Derek was standing, he really could only see the back of Talon's head, so he assumes it was a kiss on the mouth. But for some reason this kiss burns him (no pun intended... LOL) more than thinking Mer slept with Talon, it hurts more for Derek, 'cos he actually sees this. He witnesses it with his own eyes, watches it unravel, even though he wants to look away.**

**Like always... Read. Enjoy. Review.**


	4. Confused and Flustered

**Title: McJealous**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Greys Anatomy I would not have the headache I do now.**

**Summary: Derek doesn't know how to react when a new man comes into Mer's life. Story takes place after Der picks Addison, just after he says he's giving up Mer in the marriage counselor's office**

**A/N: OK Guys, fall classes started a while back and my schedule is so hectic right now... I'm doing the best I can.**

**I thank all of you that have reviewed so far.**

**Sorry it's sooo late Brandi...**

* * *

Chapter 4:

(Supply Closet)

"What are you doing?" Bailey barked at Derek, who was trying to wrap a bandage around his burnt hand.

"I was just..." Derek tried to reply, still looking like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You were just what?" Bailey glared at Derek, hands akimbo, eyebrow arched and tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Well I..." Derek said then closed his mouth, only to repeat the same thing twice more, aggravating Bailey more.

"What happened to your hand?" Bailey asked as she looked at the foot of bandage hanging loosely from his fingers.

"Hand? Whose hand?" Chief asked, he happened to be walking past Bailey at the time.

"Mine" Derek said as he made his way out of the closet, raising his hand closer to his face for them to get a better look.

"What in the hell happened?" Richard practically bellowed as he saw the dark red color that covered about eighty percent of Derek's hand.

"Burnt it with coffee" Derek looked at Richard with a slight smile on his face, hoping his charm would get him out of the way of Richard's fury.

"You spilt coffee on your two million dollar a year hand!?!" Richard looked at Derek incredulously.

"Believe me, I didn't do it on purpose chief"

Richard turned his attention Bailey "Would you see to it that Shepherd here gets his hand cleaned up?"

"Of course sir." Miranda answered

"Burnt his two million dollar hand with coffee! Coffee! Two million dollar a year hand!" Richard whispered unbelievingly while walking toward his office, shaking his head all the while.

"Go the exam room... I'll be there in a minute" Bailey said as she eyed Derek threateningly from head-to-toe.

(Nurses Station)

"Dr Bailey?" George called timidly from behind the woman's back.

"What is it O'Malley" Bailey replied still writing in her chart.

"Mr. Henderson's scans came back. I think you might want to take a look at them."

Bailey turned around and accepted the scans, then held them up toward the light "Ruptured Spleen. Get him into the OR right now."

George scurried off, happy that he would be assisting on a surgery. Bailey closed the chart she was working on, passed it to the nurse then proceeded down the hall. It wasn't until she rounded the corner that she remembered Derek was waiting in the exam room for her.

"Grey!" Bailey called as she saw Meredith cross the bridge, coming toward her.

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"What are you working on now?"

"I was going to catch up on my charts."

"There's a patient in room 2162 that I need you to attend to. Burned his hand"

"Okay. Is there anything else you need me to do after that?"

"Charts Grey! What do you think?" Bailey returned to he usual manner, causing Mer to jump slightly

"Right. I'm on it!" Mer said as she quickly turned around and made her way to the supply closet

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello Sir, I'm Dr Grey." Mer said cheerfully to man whose back was to her.

Derek eyes bulged when he heard Mer. He has been waiting for Dr Bailey but instead he got the woman who was the cause of his burnt hand in the first place.

_Well I guess I'm not going to get much out of him, _Mer thought as she picked up the chart. _Nothing? Why is his chart empty?_

Mer opened the door to look at the number, to make sure she was in the right place. She realized that this was the room so she looked back at the empty chart, looked at the door, looked at the man's back, then back to the door.

Still confused as to how a patient reached the surgical floor of the hospital with not only a minor problem such as a burnt hand but how he got this far without having a chart filled out, Mer turned around to ask the gentleman a few questions.

"Yes, you're in the right room" Derek said sort of gruffly to Meredith

Meredith, whose mouth was agape, stood shocked, so much so it was very visible on her face. It took her a few seconds of Derek staring at her to bring her back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just... well... you don't want to know what was going on in my head just know" Mer chuckled lightly after she breathed a sigh of relief.

Mer looked down at his burnt hand, remembering what she was doing there, moved over to him and putting the supplies on the small rolling table next to the bed.

She took his hand in hers, effectively letting both of them remember what it was like between them a short while ago. She inspected his hand and then applied antiseptic, all the while feeling Derek's relentless stare.

Ring!!!!!!

"Oh shoot... I thought I turned it off!" Mer said as she scrambled to get her phone from her pocket.

"Don't worry about it. Answer it." Derek finished just as she looked at the phone

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's no problem"

"Okay." Mer said then answered her phone putting it between her ear and shoulder so she could finish attending to Derek's hand.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Mer"_

"_Talon?"_

"_Yeah. You act like you don't know my voice Mer. I'm hurt!" Talon said, pretending to be offended _

"_Oh shut up! I didn't recognize the number. Where are you calling me from anyways?"_

"_The jet"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cas I'm bored. Why else?"_

"_Oh that makes me feel really good. Thanks!" Mere said with mock sarcasm lacing her voice_

"_No need for thanks, it's my pleasure" returned smartly_

"_Whatever"_

"_What are your doing right now?"_

This caused Mer to look up at Derek for the first time since she answered the phone. Mer thought he had a funny look on his face, it looked as though it was anger and pain mixed with a few more emotions that she didn't care to analyze. She simply attributed it to his hand being burnt, but in actuality he could hear every word talon was saying and was trying to figure out who THIS guy was.

"One new one isn't enough for her?" Derek thought, watching as Mer went back to his hand

"_Actually, I'm dressing my bosses hand, so I'll talk to you later!"_

"_Why, what happened to their hand?" Talon asked as if he didn't hear the last part she said_

"_Oh, I think he burned it with coffee" Mer answered totally forgetting that she was supposed to be hanging up._

"_Ouch, that must've hurt"_

"_I bet!" Mer chuckled then continued... "Mr. Ellery! I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!"_

"Ellery?" Derek thought. "Him! I thought his name was Christopher or something like that"

"_What?"_

"_You know what! Go over your meeting plan or something. I have to go."_

"_Oh alright. But just for the record, you're no fun!"_

"_Boo Hoo, you'll get over it!"_

"_I'll call you tonight."_

"_Yeah, okay bye."_

"_Bye"_

"Sorry about that". Mer said as she stood up from her position, now finished with Derek's hand

"Don't worry about it!" Derek said quite gruffly causing Mer to turn around, surprised by the hostility in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mer asked, but sort of yelled at the same time, it was quite funny actually, and if Derek hadn't been so angry over _Mr. Christopher Ellery_ he would have given her the look, but not now, he was infuriated.

Derek stepped closer to Mer, so close that their bodies were touching, had he not been fuming he would have seen how quickly Mer's anger, or whatever it is she was feeling toward him, faltered.

"I said don't worry about it _Dr. Grey_". He breathed through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last name, then stormed out of the room, leaving a confused and flustered Meredith in his wake, much like the time she was kissed by her patient.


	5. Author's Note

So truth time now. I have not really been into writing for a while now but for some reason I have the want to really get into it again. Greys at the moment is REALLY supremely pissing me off, so that might have something to do with it. Another problem that arises is the fact that I can't for some reason find (and I have been looking for like forever) my notebook that had ALL my stories in it. I am the kind of writer that has to put pen to paper in order for thoughts to really come out.

So where does that put my stories? I want to finish them so I'm going to wing it. As soon as I find that darn book I'll be back on top of things! I think for Tangled Web I'll get all the filler chapters done and out of the way but anything that I had cued for being super super important that will have to wait till I get back home in December. As for McJealous I don't remember having anything set in stone (in terms of timelines) about that story so I think I'll be all good with that.

My aim is to have an update for McJealous by the end of the week and one for Tangled Web shortly after that. I am writing this authors note in the hope of getting some feedback on if anyone is still interested. Either way I'll be finishing these stories if only for my own gratification.


	6. Denial Denial Denial

Title: McJealous

Author: Farrah

Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(

Summary: Derek doesn't know how to react when a new man comes into Mer's life. Story takes place after Der picks Addison, just after he says he's giving up Mer in the marriage counselor's office so Post Something to talk about 2x7

A/N: OK Guys, so I moved to another country and am currently in law school… Doing the best I can… promise! Not to mention I stopped watching Grey's a while back so the creative juices aren't exactly flowing well, so this chapter might be a bit blah… just getting it out of my system!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"You've been through so much lately, and I know it has taken a lot out of you, and at times it must seem like things will never be normal again. But I know that you'll handle it, because you're one of the bravest people I've ever known. You might not see yourself that way, but I do... You have an inner strength that keeps you hanging on in situations that would try the best of us. That's not to say that it's easy, just that you're a fighter. And anytime in the days and weeks ahead that you need someone to remind you just how wonderful you are, I'm here :-)."

Meredith smiled as she read the text message she received when she turned on her phone after the first part of a very hellish shift. Talon could be so sweet at times, a total chauvinistic, cocky, narrow minded, inconsiderate ass, but sweet when he decided to be.

"What are you smiling about?" Izzie asked eying Meredith suspiciously as they sat across from each other in their 'hallway'

"Nothing." Meredith answered absentmindedly

"Come on Mer, what's the deal between the two of you anyway?"

"How did you know" Meredith's head shot up surprised, her hand raising the phone into the air at the same time.

"You're smiling" Izzie grinned, explaining but showing she was happy for her friend

"He's just my friend Izz" Mer droned tired of the assumptions

"Meredith!" Izzie shrieked knowing there was more to the story

"Would you just tell her something so she can shut up about it already." Christina groaned as she sat next to Mer, packet of chips and an overly sutured banana in her hand, "been bugging me all damn day!" she muttered under her voice as she got comfortable, receiving a smile from Izzie.

"Izz if there was something to tell, I promise I would tell you. But there isn't. We're just friends."

"You two never dated?" Izzie asked

"One date, nothing past that"

"Never kissed?"

"Of course we kiss, we kiss all the time, we kissed in front of you guys" Meredith clarifying the last part after getting questioning looks from Izzie and Christina

"So never a kiss kiss?" Izzie's eyebrows shooting up and down suggestively

"A couple times" Meredith blushed slightly

"Oh really?" Christina asked now interested in the game of 24 question Izzie was playing

"We were drunk a lot of the times okay, no big deal" Meredith tried to convince them still blushing slightly.

If she were to admit it to herself she always had a thing for Talon, and she knew he had one for her, but they weren't ready for a relationship back then, it was better not to ruin the friendship they had built. He was just as damaged as Meredith was, he had a dark and twisty, and extremely tortured side to him as well but he was the only person that could make her troubles disappear if only for an hour or so.

"So how was it, he looks like he would be good" Christina asked in true fashion

"He, ahem" Mer said clearing her throat, her words a bit squeaky for some reason, which made Izzie even more giddy "He's a good kisser, really good kisser" she smiled a little remembering their college days

"So you two never had sex then" Izzie asked still wanting to know more

"Well" Meredith started but stopped as she heard Christina and Izzie gasp

"We didn't!" Meredith quickly replied not wanting them to get the wrong idea. "We were going to but then Talon stopped"

"Couldn't get it up" Christina quipped as if it were obvious, "I knew he was too good to be true"

"Christina!" Meredith yelped and slapped her friend on her thigh, "Not like that! Jeez. It was after end of year finals our third year and we were both drunk, falling everywhere. Anyway, he stopped because he said he didn't want me to regret it in the morning and ruin our friendship."

"_Stop Stop Stop! Talon soothed looking up and down Meredith's body, he had just about ripped her clothes off and she was now down to her lacy underwear. Meredith ignored him and pulled him in closer engulfing him in a lusty, need filled, passionate kiss with her hands roaming over his bare chest._

"_Meredith" he breathed in a husky voice _

"_Now Talon, Sop talking, I want you now" Meredith admonished wanting his comfort more and more every time he whispered her name._

_Shit! He cursed to himself; she wasn't going to make this any easier on him. Meredith was beautiful and he loved her. He felt safe with her, but he didn't want this to be another of her one night stands she had because she was drunk. He cared about her too much than to do that to her._

"_We have to stop. You're not thinking right babe. You don't want to do this!" he said earnestly finally getting her to look him in the eyes, but that's what hurt him the most. He watched as her eyes began to water a wave of rejection taking her over, so much so that her body stiffened at his touch._

"_Meredith" he whispered again as she tried to escape his grasp and move off the bed_

"_No I get it. I'm not your type." She choked a little remembering all his past flings, all the leggy beautiful models he brought with him to parties, events, etc._

"_No, look at me!" he admonished as he secured her in place with his arms around her waist "That is not it. You have to know by now that I would never lie to you." When she didn't protest he continued "I want to sleep with you, look at you Mer, I would love to, you're sexy as hell, and quite frankly I like having sex!" When she laughed a little he knew he could continue "I don't want you to regret this in the morning"_

"_Trust me, I won't" she smiled eying his bulge mischievously_

"_That's not what I mean. I'm great in bed you would have no complaints" Talon smirked his arrogant side taking over "I don't want this to change US Mer. I love you and you know that, but I feel if this happens we won't get back to us. We won't be comfortable around each other anymore and let's face it, none of us are very good with the dating thing!" he laughed kissing her on the temple, knowing that deep down though, he wanted her to say yes, that they would give it a go._

_Meredith contemplated his words, but he was making it quite difficult as he laid next her only in a pair of boxers briefs, but she knew he was right, if they did this there would be no turning the clocks back, no matter how bad they wanted sex that night. It wasn't just about sex though, If either of them would have admitted it to themselves, they were in love with each other hiding behind the guise of friendship, but they couldn't, and would remain their safe places, away from all the scariness of real life. _

_She didn't give him a reply only giving him a heated and long kiss, her lip lingering on his as they parted for air. "Okay. No sex" she whispered then nestled into his arms taking in the scent of him. They were back, drunk and making out every so often but it was what they did, their weird and complicated yet easy relationship/friendship was unhinged._

Meredith shook herself loose of the memory, catching the looks that Izzie and Christina were sharing "What!" She asked wanting to be clued in

"Oh you poor poor girl" Christina recited in the same manner when she figured out Mer was in love with McDreamy

"And you said there was nothing to tell" Izzie smiled in her own world of wonderment

"Could we talk about something else now please!" Meredith asked tired of being topic of conversation.

"So what's the deal with McDreamy anyway? He's been crabby all day" Christina asked now back to suturing her banana

"Really? Is there nothing to talk about other than me and my men troubles" she asked receiving shaking heads from her two friends "I don't know he's been bitchy all day, must be his time of the month"

"I heard he burnt his hand with coffee this morning, had to cancel one of his surgeries, that might be it" Izzie replied trying to give insight

"No, that can't be it. I had surgery with him this morning, he didn't do his opening mantra, nothing, then bailey sent me to clean up his hand today and-"

"Ouch" Christina said pitying Meredith

"I know right! It's not like Bailey doesn't know. It's like she'd punishing me for sleeping with him, like I haven't gotten enough of that already!"

"She's just living up to be being the Nazi Mer, I don't think it's personal." Izzie supplied having caught Bailey telling Derek he couldn't have Mer on his service a couple times

Meredith nodded also believing that Bailey was trying to be vindictive, she had just been called into surgery anyway "So I get in there and starts cleaning up his hand and Talon calls. I wasn't going to answer it but he tells me to, so I did. So anyway, I finally get off the phone with Talon and he's all in my face like I did something wrong. I mean, seriously it was a bandage, doesn't take a neurosurgeon to figure that one out, I didn't do anything wrong. Like what the hell, he's the one with the phantom wife, he's the one that picked her and he's upset with me? Seriously?" Meredith finished out of breath, winded from her tirade

Christina and Izzie shared another knowing look "Would you two seriously stop doing that and just tell me!" Meredith asked

"He's Jealous Mer" Izzie said stating the obvious

"What are you talking about, he doesn't get jealous, he told me so himself" Meredith said remembering a conversation that two had shared after Viper kissed her on dead baby bike race day

"Hear me out mer" Izzie started "So I overheard two nurses talking about how Derek and Addison were watching you and Talon leave the hospital last night and that Derek was beyond pissed, yelled at She Shepherd the whole nine" Izzie stopped for effect

"No way" Christina said scooting to the edge of the gurney intrigued

"Then I also heard that he was watching us in the cafeteria today, so maybe that's how he burnt his hand today and maybe he was pissed because you were talking to Talon and not paying attention to him."

"Yeah the nurses were gushing in the caf about Talon walking off the elevator with Shepherd and Burke too. They thought he was a transfer from another hospital." Christina supplied never thinking much of it before then.

"You two are insane you know that. Maybe he was fighting with his wife over her cheating on him or whatever else married people fight about. Maybe he burnt his hand on accident." Meredith affirmed leaving out the part of being upset with her over Talon because she didn't really have an answer for that.

Before Christina or Izzie could reply Mer's pager went off "Shit! My patient's coding!" she cursed running off down the hall texting on her phone to Talon as she waited on the elevator _Hurry Back. I need you._

_That girl is seriously in denial._

* * *

**Review Please! Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
